


I'd do it for you

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: It was fine to put his own health at risk, that was his choice. And to an extent, it was Ygritte's choice too, she had stayed with him knowing he was a smoker after all. But to smoke around his child, the thought gave him pause.





	I'd do it for you

It wasn't as if Jon actually  _liked_  smoking.

He was addicted though, often succumbing to a foul mood if he didn't get his twenty cigarettes a day. And nothing had ever convinced him to give it up because he hated how cranky it made him (especially when he wasn't the most cheerful lad as it was!) and, a vain part of him didn't want to risk replacing the cigarettes with food, making him gain weight.

None of his exes had liked it either but other than the odd wrinkled nose or roll of the eyes, they hadn't particularly protested. Ygritte was much the same. Although, she was the only one of his partners who had expressly forbade him to smoke anywhere but in the kitchen, with the windows open, so that her clothes and furniture wouldn't smell. 

But when Ygritte announced that she was pregnant, he had began to really think about quitting.

It was fine to put his own health at risk, that was his choice. And to an extent, it was Ygritte's choice too, she had stayed with him knowing he was a smoker after all. But to smoke around his child, the thought gave him pause.

"Gods between my mood swings and your craving, we should probably increase the house insurance," Ygritte teased when he told her of his intentions. But he could tell his decision had pleased her greatly.

To say it was tough was an understatement. There was shouting and cursing. There was things being thrown at him and there had been times he had shoved things from a surface in his anger. But he persisted.

And when his daughter was presented to him, as fiery as the few strands covering her head, he knew it had been worth it.


End file.
